


If You Need Me

by Dormammu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Implied Previous Sexual Relationship, Letters, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stony - Freeform, Surprises, What Else Was In That Box?, What else did Steve send to Tony in that box?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: After their not-so-friendly separation, Tony got Steve's shield, an "emergency" phone (we all know what it's really for though), a badly written letter, and a lot of heartache. But was that all he needed? A certain Man With A Plan didn't think so. So he sent one more thing in that break-up box.





	

Tony spared only a glance for the FedEx box and what it could contain. He concentrated on that letter first, and with each nonsensical, unusually cold, _why Steve?_ word he felt a mounting pressure in his heart, like a gentle but insistent hand was squeezing it. By the end, he felt desiccated, run over with a steam roller, with "slightly confused" swimming somewhere in that mix.

He decided to burn the box, the phone, everything a million times in that one minute of reading the accursed letter. He didn't, he could never. He put the letter and the phone in the desk drawer which he locked, and he put the key in another locked drawer for a good measure. Any re-opening of the letter, trying to make sense of what seemed to him an insensible pile of words, or even worse, an urge to use the phone in the most embarrassing ways, would have to be attempted with some dose of premeditation. That was what Tony counted on, some additional, rational steps which would outweigh and overcome a momentary weakness.

After some manly sadness, expressed this time by staring at a particularly interesting dust particle on one of his monitors, he picked up the "Tony Stank" box intending to rip it up not too aggressively. It was not empty. He glanced inside and spotted another box, a white, elongated gift box. Tony felt a mixture of excitement and pain, all at the same time, and a sort of an amusing idea that Steve ruined gifts for him. Maybe forever.

He opened the box slowly, bracing himself for another disappointment. Mostly, he expected a knife, the shape of the box supported that expectation. He set the lid on the desk, giving himself something to do for that much longer. Inside the box there was still a layer of fine - black for some reason - gift paper, which he carefully pushed aside.

What he saw next almost made him keel over, almost made his heart stop.

Nestled inside the box was a golden, real-looking penis. A dildo!

Tony took a moment to breathe, he looked outside the window, his gaze passing Steve's old monkey drawing for a second (and wasn't that surreal?), then back at the box and its content, glittering somewhat in the morning light. It was real. This was reality. Steve had sent him a... a dildo, and upon some more looking Tony had to admit it was a finely crafted replica of a cock he'd once known. Very intimately.

There was precisely 0.001% doubt about it, it was Steve's dick.

Tony carefully took it out of the box. "He thought about everything," he mumbled to himself feeling the weight of it in his hands, how he had to use both hands, the realistic small veins. He encircled it just under the head and appreciated the precise way his thumb and forefinger couldn't meet - the small width between them was perfect. He sighed. The unspoken "Oh Steve..." remained unspoken. The urge to use the phone was rising up inside him. He wanted to know why Steve did this. He also wanted to curl up in his bed with this dildo. Neither was going to happen if Tony could help it.

He was putting the dildo back in the box, deciding at the same time where to put the box so it wouldn't tempt him to use it, trace the cock with his fingers, lips, imagine he had Steve there once more, imagine he could hear his sighs, moans... when, at the bottom of the gift box, he spotted a piece of paper he hadn't spotted before, what with that golden dildo staring him in the face. It was a small sheet, folded only once. Tony took it out and replaced it with the dildo. He took another breath, bracing himself for more verbal nonsense, more of feeling like the butt of the joke (quite literally this time, he mused) and opened it. On it, in a neat Steve-script it said:

_I hope you like this gift, it's as you well know, mine, I had it made in your favorite color. The only part you liked on me, or, the only thing you liked about me. ~~The way you'd~~ Your frequent demands to ~~have it in your~~ see it made that very clear. Now you have everything you need. Good luck._

_Steve_

Tony was by the emergency axe in milliseconds. And in a few milliseconds more, the emergency axe was in the drawer with the "emergency" phone, Tony finally figuring out the only four words that mattered in the first, pile of nonsense letter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like #What Else Was In That Box? to become a new Steve/Tony trend. That box seemed too big for just the phone and a letter.


End file.
